Kidneys or Hearts
by gotosleeplove
Summary: After falling victim to a traumatic experience caused by a blue masked cannibal, Ivy and her family move in order to start over. To forget, and to begin a new life. But what happens when they cross paths once more? Eyeless Jack x OC -On Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

_The icy wind blew as I pushed my way through the pelting rain. The sky was murky and bleak, only being illuminated by frequent flashes of lightning. Thunder roared in response as I continued to push forward, clutching my thick, coal colored coat. The grayish-black coat that appeared dusty due to it's rough complexion did little help to block out the rain that made it past my navy umbrella. It's sleek top echoed the sound of the hitting droplets of water, the nearly translucent material making it easy to see how furiously the rain fell from the sky._

_My face was contorted in a frustrated was as I fought the wind, making my way forward, eager to get out of the dreadful weather. The sidewalk I walked along was empty, not a soul to be found. I squinted my eyes, unsure if it was a figure up ahead, leaning against the brick wall of the continuous buildings I was passing. The sheets of water falling made it nearly impossible to see either way. Rain bounced up from the sidewalk, my boots kicking the pooling liquid up as I continued, some of the water unfortunately finding it's way inside of the boots, drenching my socks. I was soaked to the bone, damned and determined to make my way home…_

I awoke with a start, clutching my wool blanket close to my chest as I listened to my heavy breaths. My heart was hammering with fear, sweat dripping down the sides of my face, sticking random strands of my raven hair to my face. I focused on my breathing, trying to return it to normal as I slumped back against my plush pillows. Each morning began like this. Each and every one.

I would awake, after reliving parts of that terrible nightmare that seemed to consume me. Only, it wasn't necessarily just a nightmare. Just memories that I'd rather forget, that force themselves upon me each and every night. I was lucky I had just dreamed about how it had all started, that simple walk home in treacherous weather. I squinted my eyes nearly shut, focusing on returning my breaths to normal once more. Today, I would finally be able to forget, at least a little bit. At least I would be able to get away from this location.

It was moving day. After the… incident, my mother decided it would be for the best, if we left everything behind. Start out fresh; new. Slowly forget and begin to live again. I reopened my eyes, staring around my now empty room, the only things left being my sheets, pillows and a new set of clothes for today. Otherwise, all of my possessions were packed away in variously sized brown boxes, sealed away and categorized by labels written in bright red marker.

I heaved myself out of bed, leaving my tattered white blankets where they were. I stretched, listening to the satisfying snap of my bones cracking. I let out a sigh, standing and walking out of my room. My hair appeared like a crows nest, my golden eyes half open. The hard wood floor was sleek under my feet, recently polished and ready for the next family who were to move in. I turned to the kitchen, seeing my mother and little brother standing at the bar, half full bowls of cereal in front of them. A box laid to the side, labeled 'Kitchen Supplies'. I chuckled to myself, approaching them.

"Another bad dream?" my mother whispered, concern filling her blue eyes.

I sighed, nodding, following it by a shrug. It doesn't really matter, I was used to it now. She frowned, pursing her lips before running a hand through her inky hair. Silently, she turned to the box, pulling out a new bowl and spoon. I took them, filling it was a small amount of Coco Puffs and finishing off the rest of the milk.

"Hurry up with your breakfast, Ivy, we are leaving in thirty minutes," she stated, quickly finishing hers, along with my brother.

I nodded, mixing the milk and cereal together, watching the milk turn into a chocolaty brown. Hurriedly, I swallowed mine spoonful by spoonful as my mother washed and dried the two bowls, neatly placing them back into the box. Once finished, I handed her mine so she could repeat the process. Hurriedly, my brother and I rushed to our rooms, changing quickly and making ourselves presentable. I couldn't help the smile that automatically formed onto my face at the thought of a new start. One without the horrific memories of this place.

I ignored the large, pale scar on my abdomen as I slung on a pale blue t-shirt, finishing getting ready. I ripped the sheets off my bed, grabbing my pillows as well, then proceeded with giving my room one last look. Dropping my eyes, I exited my room, nearly running into my little brother, Adam. A scowl seemed to be permanently sketched into his face as he ignored me, walking down stairs with his last few possessions that were not packed. He… was not happy about moving in the slightest. Leaving behind all of his friends, and life as he knew it… it couldn't be easy for an eleven year old boy.

I pushed aside the guilt, following him downstairs and out the door. The large moving truck was positioned outside, making our small car appear like an ant compared to it's size. I walked over, avoiding the ashy smoke that billowed from the exhaust pipe. I threw inside my sheets and blanket, not caring where they landed. I turned, avoiding the eyes of the workers that were still loading boxes into the back. I walked over to the pale, blue car, crawling into the passenger seat in the front. I was informed that the car ride wouldn't be too terribly long. But, far enough to get out of this central area.

My brother was already sitting in the back, his scowl still firm, his steel eyes cold. They matched moms, yet at this moment, did not half of the warmth hers possessed. I watched my mother walk to the car, the keys jingling in her hand. She crawled into the front, sticking the keys into ignition. The radio started up, an unfamiliar song starting to play. Silently, she started the car as I watched out the window, giving my house one last look. I leaned my elbow against the armrest, watching the outside world begin to fly by as we began to drive to our new home.

* * *

Finally, we arrived. My gold eyes nearly boggled out of my head as I stared at the enormous house in front of me. It appeared straight out of a fairytale, the large elegant frame mixing with the older appearance. I noticed no houses were around us, the house being slightly mixed within the woods of a small forest. It was absolutely… perfect. And I haven't even stepped inside yet. I peeked around, noticing my brother's expression masked my own, even though he was probably fighting it.

A smile stretched across my face as the car pulled to a stop on the dirt road that laid in front of the house. Almost instantly, I yanked the door open, rushing outside into the fresh air. I heard the calls of my mother and brother, but I couldn't help but ignore them. I rushed to the front porch that appeared to wrap around the house. The sky blue shingles looked brand new, matching the pale white paint that decorated the house. Impatiently, I waited for my mother to arrive with the keys, allowing me to enter the massive home. Once I heard the click of the lock, I shot forward, beginning my exploration of the new house. I felt as though I were five again, running around like an idiot even though I was seventeen. I chuckled at the thought, taking in each and every one of the rooms.

There was a large, sunny kitchen, accompanied by an elegant dining room next to it. A roomy sitting area, and what appeared to be a office of some sort. A living room with comfy beige carpeting. It was more than perfect, and I haven't even ascended the wooden stairs yet. This was my beginning, my new start… I just had to calm down already. Taking a deep breath, I walked up the stairs, starting along the long hallway. Each of the doors were shut, and I tried to decide which one I should enter. I finally chose the one at the end, twisting the brass door handle and pulling it open.

I gasped at the sight, seeing the perfectly sized bedroom. But what won me over the most, was the large window that sat in the middle of the center wall. A slender sitting area sat at the bottom, lovely curtains draping the large window. I walked over, peering outside to see the most gorgeous view I could have asked for. A large pond laid behind the house, a large tree sitting at its side. It's thick branches spread over it, casting shadows onto the water. This was… more than what I could have ever asked for. My new beginning. A fresh start, a new home. Happiness just awaiting me.

Hopefully now I could forget about the blue masked man that ruined my life.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think! :) Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thunder crashed overhead, lightning flickering in unison. I quivered, continuing along the sidewalk. Up ahead, I noticed the figure become more prominent. What were they doing out in the rain? I saw them casually leaning up against one of the brick buildings, the hood of their dark sweatshirt thrown over their head, blocking their features. Their hands were shoved in their pockets as rain harshly dripped down off of their form. Why were they out here at a time like this? It was like the weather had no effect on them what so ever. I shook my head, tossing the thought aside. I was just going to focus on getting home. I passed the strange person, taking no notice to their head lifting, watching me as I walked by._

_Frustrated, I turned, starting down an alleyway, knowing this shortcut well. I had used it multiple times before, not to mention it blocked some of the rain and frigid wind. I let out a sigh of relief as I started down, no longer having to fight to keep my umbrella securely over my head. My feet padded along the ground as I stared at my bleak surroundings. Trashcans tipped over, graffiti lining the brick walls. I continued on, seeing the break up ahead. The rain was pouring down in a slant, the wind carrying it in all different directions. Mentally, I was dreading having to go out into it once more. But, I knew that I had to. I exited the alley, shifting the umbrella so it was more of a shield, blocking the pelting water. But all too suddenly, I was pulled to a stop._

My screams echoed throughout the house, hands on my shoulders shaking me awake. My screams immediately cut to a stop, my throat raw and sore. I was shaking like a leaf, sweat dripping down my face. I looked up, seeing my mother's tired eyes staring down at me. Her mouth was set in a grim, worried line. Tears miserably trickled down my cheeks, as I realized it had happened again. Every night, it was no end. It didn't just mess with my sleep, it messed with my family's as well. My brother doesn't even come to my aid any longer, but I knew he heard. I knew he heard every time.

"I'm s-sorry," I stuttered, wiping my eyes.

She sighed, shutting her eyes and laying her hand over her forehead. "Ivy, I really think it's time for a therapist," she murmured as I flinched.

She has tried multiple times to have me go. But I just don't think I could bare talking about it; reliving those memories. Especially to a random stranger. I already had to face the memories night after night. Why continue? Could it stop? Would it? I didn't know. The entire purpose of us moving was to forget. It just had to take time... right? I opened my mouth, prepared to protest before she interjected.

"I know you don't want to. But I think it would be beneficial to you... You can just give it a chance," she pleaded.

"Can we at least see how the new house goes before we jump to that?" I nearly begged. "I have only been here a night. It could help... that was the purpose," I reasoned.

She shook her head, her bags shining beneath her dull eyes. "If it doesn't stop... I'm going to take you. This can't continue, Ivy, you know that."

"I know," I whispered, fearfully.

She nodded, walking to the door of my new room. "Breakfast is on the table." I watched as she disappeared from my room, shutting the door behind her.

I hauled myself up from the bed, starting the day like every other. Take a shower, wash off the sweat from the nightmares. Get ready. Then, try to find something to occupy my time. Once done, I walked out of the room, glancing around the new house once more. Light brilliantly shone in due to the multiple windows, making it feel airy and safe. Boxes were still littered around, still unpacked from yesterday. I descended the stairs, walking about until I came across the kitchen once more. It's walls were a bright, sunshine yellow while the cabinets were a pale white. A round white table sat in the center, breakfast on it as promised. Cereal once more.

I sat down on one of the chairs, fixing my bowl of cereal. I guess Adam was still in bed; he usually beats me to the table for breakfast. But, he had a long day. Not to mention he was more than unhappy about being here. There just didn't appear to be a win for anyone. Hurriedly, I scarfed the cereal down, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand once finished. I looked around the still half empty house, my eyes falling upon one of the windows. I then remembered the glorious window that laid at the center of the wall of my room. The pond that sat behind the house, and the giant tree that laid to it's side. That's something I'd like to see...

"Mom, I'm going to the backyard," I called, my voice echoing around the walls.

I heard her yell okay in response, as I pulled myself up from the chair. Ever since the... incident, I have had to tell her exactly where I'd be going. Paranoia? No, just worry. I didn't blame her. In fact, it made me feel a bit better to have someone know where I am in case of... emergency. I opened the front door, stepping out into the sunny world. Not a cloud was in sight throughout the sky; only the sun and the tips of the many trees that surrounded the house. I stepped onto the porch, shutting the door behind me. Hurrying down the steps, I turned onto the grass, making my way around the house.

The pond laid just in sight, the large tree just at it's side. I slowed as I approached the tree, immediately loving this place. I grinned to myself, leaning against the tree's trunk, noticing how the roots provided a convenient seat by the water's edge. I shifted, sliding down against the rough bark, letting out a content sigh as I stared at the water. I leaned forward, staring down at my reflection that glared back at me. But, I couldn't help but notice how it began to morph. Twisting and changing before my eyes.

There he was. The man who plagued my dreams and haunted me each day. The blue mask. The blacked out eyes. The strange inky goo that trickled slowly down from the eyes. The black hood the covered his head, and the small amount of brown hair that stuck out. My blood turned to ice in my veins, my breaths becoming labored. No. No, no, no!

I let out a strangled yell, my hand viciously throwing out, colliding with the water. Ripples expanded as the water splashed upward, disfiguring the monster's face. I panted, watching as the water settled once more, my reflection once again. My gold eyes were wide, filled with tears and fear. My mouth was dropped, my eyebrows furrowed together. Dark bags made my eyes look as though they were both viciously punched.

I let out a cry, falling back against the tree. He was never going to stop. Even still, after it was long over, he still found a way to torment me.

Even though it was my own mind.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_A white cloth was roughly pressed against my mouth, muffling the scream that attempted to tumble from my mouth. The man's arms securely held me as I nearly tumbled backwards, my umbrella flying from my grip. Rain pelted down, covering me within a split second, matting my hair down. Locks stuck to my cheeks, fresh tears streaking down, mixing with the rain. My gold eyes were wide with fright as I shook my head, trying to break free. I could feel the haziness begin to take over my brain, time seeming to slow as I struggled. I finally managed to twist around, staring at my attacker face to face._

_My heart nearly stopped at the sight of the masked man. The only thing I could see was the striking navy blue of his mask, standing out against the darkness of his clothes. Then, the black pits that were his eyes. Did he even have eyes? Possibly they were blacked out with the mask? No... it couldn't be... I then noticed the inky, tar like substance that was oozing down his rain splattered mask, causing it to bleed down in a fast rate. Brown hair was barely seen beneath his black hood, and I realized then... He was the man who I had seen earlier, leaning against the wall. The black hoodie, the dark jeans... Only now, I could really see his appearance. And in that moment, I knew I was about to die. The haziness continued to swell within my vision, taking over until I saw nothing but blackness. I then collapsed into the monster's arms._

My cries echoed throughout the yard, my nails tightly gripping the rough bark of the tree I was still leaning against. I must have fallen asleep out here... The sun was getting low in the sky, casting brilliant light along the pond. But I could barely focus on it now. I heard my name being called, along with the loud stomp of feet, frantically running towards me. I jumped, startled, only to see my mother and my little brother approach. Their faces were horror struck, fear casting throughout their eyes, and I knew why. They were used to my screaming and wailing throughout the night. But never have I been outside, let alone by myself.

My mother let out a sigh of relief, my brother's newly found, usual scowl coming into place once more. I snapped my eyes shut, letting my head fall back onto the trunk of the tree. It was never ending, was it? I had to face facts; I needed help. Bad. There is no way I could forget about the blue masked man on my own. And I just couldn't continue to allow it to burden my family as well. I turned, facing them once more as they both caught their breath, shakily standing up while supporting myself on the tree.

"I'm sorry... I fell asleep out here," I murmured, tears slightly gathering in my eyes. Above all, it was embarrassing and humiliating.

"It's alright, dear... But really, I don't want you anywhere alone... even back here. You scared me to death," she chuckled, without humor. "I nearly dropped all of the china."

"I was in the middle of GTA," my brother seethed, rolling his eyes before stomping back up into the house.

I frowned, my eyes dropping down to my feet. I heard my mother sigh before she spoke. "I know you believe that your brother hates you. But please know he doesn't... If he didn't care, he wouldn't have bolted out of his room as fast as he did," she noted, smiling a bit. "Once we get you settled in therapy, possibly some sleep medication, those dreams wont happen anymore. We can all get things back to normal, it'll just take some time."

I pursed my lips, starting forward back to the house. "But how long exactly is that going to take?" I asked, not looking back as I slumped through the yard.

In my opinion, simply talking to someone and reliving those old memories while I'm awake isn't going to help anything. And that sleep medication she mentioned would just make me nearly dead while asleep. I barely remembered what it was like to have a peaceful, happy dream. Even with the nightmares gone, they wouldn't come again. I could at the very least act for them. Try to reassure them that everything is perfectly fine. But I knew that it never would be.

Every time I walk down the street I'm going to be turning my head, watching to see if anyone was following. Every time I see someone standing against a wall, I'm going to question them as I walk by. Every time I see anything that possesses that horrible shade of navy blue, I'm going to nearly have a heart attack. Forever he will be in my life. Forever he will torment me.

"Ivy," I heard my mother call.

I turned, facing her, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I... I found a therapist for you. Your first session is tomorrow," she murmured, averting her eyes from mine.

Emotionless, I nodded, not offering anymore of a response. I turned once more, entering the new house. I ascended the stairs, still no expression pulling across my face. I was going to have to tell my story tomorrow. Relive it all. Or, even worse, go back multiple times to relive it in parts. I didn't know which was worse. My head hung as I walked to my room, hearing the loud gunshots and sirens that blared from my brothers TV as I passed his bedroom. Shaking my head, I entered my room, shutting the door behind me. I walked over to the window, staring out at the bleak world in front of me. The pond I had thought to be so beautiful, casting his reflection back at me. The tree that had allowed me to fall asleep against it; it's bark now caked beneath my nails due to the nightmare.

Perhaps the therapist was not a bad idea. Perhaps tomorrow I could begin to start my life over...

* * *

**Sorry for the bleak, short chapter. I promise, the next chapter things will start up for real. And the main question everyone wants to know~When will EJ appear? Well, I guess you'll just have to see :)**

**Please review if you want more!**


	4. Chapter 4

_My eyes snapped open, black dots clouding my vision. Part of me had hoped that it had all just been a dream. But of course, I just couldn't be that lucky. A bright light shone over my head, causing me to squint my eyes. An uncomfortable metal table laid beneath me, cheap thin paper covering the top. Bindings were wrapped around my wrists and ankles, preventing me from moving. I struggled, trying to break free, but I knew good and well that wasn't going to be possible. My eyes scanned the room, seeing the cabinets that lined the walls near the ceiling, various medical tools visible inside of them. Underneath the cabinets was a bar that seemed to stretch around the entire room. An I.V. and a heart monitor laid at my side, the irritating noise of my heart beat being the only sound in the room._

_I noticed the dark splatters that lined the floor and bar, hoping more than anything that it wasn't blood.. even though I knew it was. As I continued to look around the room, my eyes finally fell upon something in the corner. A small refrigerator that was covered with mold, dirt, and the unmistakable stains of blood covering it. The stains were a sickly brown color, making me want to vomit. The last thing I saw was a small metal cart that laid at my side, various medical tools laying on top. One thing I noticed that they all contained, was the flaky coating of dried blood. My heart beat quickened, being heard on the heart monitor. Where was I? What was going on? What was going to happen to me? My questions were cut short by the clang on the metal door pulling open, a figure stepping inside._

I clutched my black sweater beneath my fingers, tears welling in my eyes. I hated talking about this. I hated rehashing the terrible memories that consumed me. The therapist sat in front of me, her eyes intent on me as she listened to my story. I couldn't speak anymore. My throat was tight, and dry. My heart was aching as it pounded within my chest. The older woman's eyes narrowed, as she pushed her blue framed glasses higher up on her pointed nose. She has barely spoken this entire time, her hard demeanor making it all the more difficult for me. I was silent, waiting for a response of any type.

"And?" she pressed, followed by what sounded like a forced sigh.

"I... I don't want to speak of it more today," I whispered, staring down at the carpeted floor.

"Well, I don't know what exactly to tell you without hearing the entire story. So far, I only know that you were kidnapped, and awoke in a bloodstained hospital room," she replied, staring down at her clipboard. I stared at the floor, my fingers nearly turning white due to the hard grip I had on my sweater. "But, with all that you have told me... the night terrors, the visions... it all sounds like post traumatic stress disorder. You may come back another time, finish telling the story. Then we will get you on a prescription to help with it all," she replied, standing. She laid her clipboard down on her desk, signalling for me to take my leave.

I sighed, standing from the rough blue chair, eager to leave this dreary room. "Thank you," I whispered, under my breath, then proceeded to hurry out of the room. I walked to the front room, seeing my mother waiting there. Of course, my younger brother had refused to come as well.

"How did it go?" she asked, as we walked to the door.

"Alright, I guess," I murmured as a reply. "I didn't finish telling the story... I couldn't," I murmured. "I have to come back."

"That's fine. I already have your next appointment set... I knew you wouldn't be able to tell it all at once," she whispered, reassuringly patting my shoulder.

We walked out into the sunlight, the parking lot nearly empty. I popped my knuckles as we walked to the car, my mind sorting through everything that I had heard. But the one key thing that continued to circle through my head, was the post traumatic stress disorder. There was no doubt in my mind that that was what I possessed. I just... I wished that that wasn't the case. Damn that blue masked man to the fiery pits of hell for ruining my life. I yanked open the car door, stepping inside and slamming it behind me. My mouth was a solid line as I stared out the window, hearing my mother enter beside me. The car started up, music playing on the radio softly.

The car ride was silent as I watched the scene go by, so sick of my hate filled thoughts that were playing constantly. I just wanted to be normal again. For life to go on as it did before the incident. I sighed, leaning my elbow on the arm rest as I stared out the window, my faint reflection looking back at me. The sun was low in the sky, offering little light that made me nervous. I hated being outside after dark. Without the sun, all of my comfort was gone in an instant.

As I was staring outside, I noticed something by a tree up ahead. My eyes were glued to it, unable to break away. Tall figure. Black hoodie, black jeans. My body froze as we passed the figure, my eyes widening as I saw the unforgivable, haunting scene of that blue mask staring back at me. It was gone in an instant as the car continued, my face still a mask of horror. The car slowed to a stand still at a stop sign, as I frantically shot forward, looking back. He was still there, only looking over at the car. Those hollow eyes. The black, tar like liquid slowly trickling down. My heart quickened it's pace, my hands shaking at my sides. I couldn't help the scream that broke through my lips as I sunk down, covering my head in my hands.

"What's wrong?" my mother yelled.

"T-the man! He's back there!" I wailed.

She placed her hand on the seat, turning around and looking around the car. "Honey... there's no one there," she whispered, sadly.

I turned around, looking back to where he had stood before. He was gone. No longer standing there, watching me. My breathing returned to normal as I turned around, laying back on the chair. That was no vision. He was there. He was standing right there.

The blue masked man has returned.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Also, if you haven't seen this already~**

www. facebook. c0m/ pages/ Gotosleeplove/ 595738243874516

(just take out the spaces and change the 0 to o cause fanfic don't like links -_-)

**I have created a page on facebook for you all to like/follow, to get faster notices for updates, or possibly notifications of a longer wait for a chapter. Also, this will give ya the chance to be more involved with what happens with the stories. Post your ideas/what you would like! This is a great chance to throw in what you would like to see, and discuss with me and others what you would like for any new stories I end up making.**


	5. Chapter 5

_My eyes were frozen at the man's form, his navy mask holding no emotion. The black liquid trickled down from his eyes, or should I say, lack of eyes. He swiftly shut the metal door with a clang, approaching the table. I struggled, trying my hardest to break free, although I knew it was futile. He examined the tools on the table, his gloved hand finally picking up what appeared to be a scalpel. I whimpered, tears springing into my eyes as I stared at him, my face a mask of pure horror._

_"Please, please let me go," I begged, knowing it was useless. What did this man want from me?_

_A slight laugh radiated from him as he lifted his mask, slightly, just enough to see below his nose. I blinked, examining the off, grey color of his skin. His cracked, dry lips and the rows of shark like teeth that shined as he smirked. He... he could not be human._

_"Now why would I do that?" he questioned, taking another step closer._

_Silently, he lifted up my shirt up to my ribcage. He must have already taken my coat. He traced his scalpel across my skin, pausing to the right of my bellybutton._

_"What are you doing?" I cried, terrified to even move._

_"Hush," he growled, barring his teeth at me. "I might cut something wrong. And you wouldn't want that, would you?" he chuckled, darkly._

_Before I could say another word, his scalpel dug into my skin, blood rushing to the surface. A scream tumbled through my mouth, tears streaking down my cheeks as I fought away from him, causing the blood to flow at an even faster rate. I watched in horror as he finished his incision, reaching one of his gloved hands forward. I could tell his soulless, empty gaze was on me as he shoved his fingers inside of the cut, pushing my skin apart. I shrieked as he pushed his hand inside, shuffling it around before pausing. His razor teeth were bright as he smiled, before ripping his hand back, a sickly sound being followed._

_There in his hand laid my kidney, dripping with blood._

Subconsciously, my hand ran over the thick scar on my abdomen, my eyes following the trees that flew past my window. This car ride home felt like it lasted for years, my heart still off beat as I glared out, making she the masked man was no where in sight. He was back. He was here. Or was it my mind playing tricks on me once more? That might have been the case; I do tend to think I see him a lot, even though it could be a mere reflection in water. My mother was silent, not trying to strike a conversation. I didn't blame her. Soon, she would think I'm crazy just like the rest... myself included.

The car came to a stop outside our house, the sun getting low in the sky. I didn't feel like going in yet. Up to my bedroom, so my imagination could take over. Then again, did I really want to sit by that water and feel sorry for myself? That's all I tend to do anymore! I knew it annoyed people. I knew no one wanted to hear of my sad tales that seem to get repeated daily. But, what else was there to do? I heard the sound of the door open and shut, and I was expected to follow. Achingly slow, I opened the door, stepping out into the cool air. The keys jingled in my mothers hand as she shoved them into her jeans pocket, nodding for me to follow.

"Um... do you mind if I sit at my tree for a bit? I need some time to think," I whispered, pursing my lips as I stared down at my feet.

"Ivy, can't you just go to your room? I don't like for you to be out here by yourself..." she whispered in reply.

"I'll be in, ten minutes tops. I promise," I replied, a pleading look in my gold eyes.

She let out a long sigh before nodding. "Fine, fine. I'll get dinner started," she replied, heading back to the house while I stayed still.

After the door shut, I made my way over to the tree that over looked the pond. I don't know why I liked it here so much. It just felt like the right place to be, at times. Avoiding a glance into the water, I slumped against the tree's bark, sliding down on to the roots as I did the day before. I should have brought a book of some sort to read. Then again, I only did have ten minutes to sit here. I looked up at the sky, brilliant colors coming into view due to the sunset, the water glittering in front of my as it reflected it.

These hallucinations were getting worse by the day. I just hoped by the next therapy session I could get prescribed some medicine that would stop them. Maybe then I could get my life back in order. Shutting my eyes, I let out a huge breath of air, forcing myself to relax. Things would get better soon, I just had to keep telling myself that. I continued to sit in silence, until I finally looked down at my watch, seeing that my ten minutes were up. Slowly sitting up, I allowed myself one look into the water. But instantly, I regretted it. There, standing beside me was the masked man, his blank gaze on me.

My eyes narrowed, a surge of anger rushing through me. Again? Why would I see this again? Could I not look into a body of fucking water without seeing that no good prick? Clenching my fists, I turned away from the water, not allowing the hallucination to get to me. No more. I was going to get over this. But, right after I turned, I was stopped where I stood, my face mere inches from black fabric. My mind was blank, it appearing as though the world had gone silent. Ever so slowly, I looked up. Blue mask. Empty eye sockets glaring at me... this was no hallucination.

He was here.

* * *

**Please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_My eyes were glued to the organ that now laid in the masked man's hand. My organ. My kidney. Blood seemed to ooze from it's surface, the hole in my stomach nearly forgotten. Black dots littered my vision once more as I tried to remain conscious. Another part of me wondered if I really should. It might just be easier to let go, and just float away peacefully while this crazed murderer kills me. But then again, why was he taking out my kidney? His grey lips were still twisted up into a smirk, seeming to take pleasure every single time I screamed, or a tear would drop from my eyes. I then watched as he lifted his hand, my kidney now right in front of his lips. His slender, pale tongue slithered through his lips, slowly gliding up the side of the organ. His tongue was drenched with red as he pulled back, smacking his lips as he tasted the metallic and salty tang. I stared, horror struck at the sight before me._

_Not thinking it could get much worse, I paled at the sight of his head dipping down, his teeth biting off a large chunk of the organ. He then began to chew as the blood trickled down the side of his lips, down to his chin._

_ My mouth was dropped open, an expression of uttermost terror consuming me. A cannibal... he was a cannibal. And I was watching him eat me alive. His serrated teeth shredded the kidney like it was air, his lips still crudely turned up in that evil smile. He finished, having the audacity to lick his gloved fingers in my face._

_"Delicious," he purred, followed by a chuckle. "Now, what should be next? Your liver? Appendix? What about a lung? It's all up to you," he sneered, pulling his mask back down so he could stare at me once more._

_Those inhuman, empty eyes..._

I was brought back into reality, my face nearly identical to how it was in that memory. Those same empty sockets staring down at me. His blue mask tilted slowly to the left as he cocked his head, deathly silence lingering in the air. I was frozen where I stood, my mouth hanging open yet no sound tumbed out. I should scream. I should fight, I should run! But, my limbs nor voice wanted to cooperate with my brain. I was left standing, inches from the man who has plagued my nightmares. And even though his face was covered, I knew that same smile was on his face. I blinked, hoping that when I would open my eyes he would be gone. He would just disappear and it would all just be my imagination. But when I opened them, he was still there. Like the strike from a snake, his gloved hand shot forward, gripping around my throat.

I began to cry, a choked sound gurgling from my throat as I clawed at his hand. "No, no, no," I bawled, it coming out muffled and short.

A deep chuckle rumbled from his form, his rough glove digging into the skin of my neck. "You saw me," his chilling voice purred, his other hand pulling out of his hoodie's pocket. There laid the all too familiar scalpel, the light sending a sparkling ray off its surface as he lifted it. My stomach churned at the sight of it, memories of it's fiery pain pounding into my mind one by one. He lifted it to my neck, laying it right below his hand. "And I just can't have that," he chuckled, his masked face turning side to side as he shook his head.

He didn't remember me... Well, that was a relief. I thought this was all just a sick form of revenge. Not even revenge, really, more like... unfinished business. But here he was talking about me seeing him in the car earlier? I must give the guy credit, he could track someone down. Then again, he did appear to be quite... animalistic. I couldn't find a way to reply to him. All that came out of my mouth was the frequent no's as I trembled. My vision began to get blurry as I stared at his mask, my eyelids getting harder and harder to keep open.

And then I collapsed.

When I awoke, my eyes opened to see nothing but darkness. I blinked, trying to look around yet everything was caked in black. The only thing that wasn't was the crack to what appeared to be a door, bright light flowing from behind it. I tried to stand up, but I then realized my hands were tied in front of me, along with my ankles. Trying my best not to panic, I fell forward onto my elbows and knees, slightly being able to now see the musty carpet that was underneath me. Beginning to crawl forward, I made my way to the crack at the door. Peeking inside, I instantly wished I hadn't.

Flashbacks hit me once more, the images flickering through my mind one by one. The metal cart. The cheap hospital bed. The IV. The medical supplies that were messily strewn about. The blood covered refrigerator that sat in the corner... A tiny squeak erupted from my mouth, my heart speeding up into a chaotic rhythm. I was back here... He brought me back to this place. I looked over, my wide gold eyes now seeing the man that was laid back in the chair, tears streaking down his face. The masked man was standing before him, his scalpel raised high before angrily ripping the man's abdomen open, just like ha had mine. Screams erupted from the poor man's mouth as he screamed and thrashed in the chair. It was no use. There was no way to get out of there.

I snapped my eyes shut, refusing to watch what was to come. I just... I just couldn't. And there was no way for me to help. Crawling as far away as I could, I curled into a small ball, slightly rocking back and forth. I was surprised I wasn't screaming and crying yet. Having a heart attack, or going completely insane. Or perhaps I was just in shock... That was probably it. Which meant it wasn't going to be a lovely sight when I came into terms with reality. I could still hear the man's screams as I wished I could cover my ears. Of course, my hands just had to be inaccessible when I needed them most.

The screams, shrieks and wails continued for well over an our. The masked man sure liked to watch his victims witness him eat their organs in front of their very eyes. How sick and demented... He wasn't human, he just couldn't be! No one eats organs. No one has that sickly grey colored skin. And no one could possibly be cruel and sick enough to be able to do what he was doing. Before I couldn't continue my personal rant, the heavy metal door swung open, banging against the wall. I could see the shadowed outline of the masked man, his form stiff as he faced me. I could tell his mask was slightly raised, the brightness of the room offering enough light to allow me to see the flesh that still hung from his teeth. He lifted his gloved, bloody hand, pulling his mask back down.

"It's your turn. Are you ready for your appointment?" he chuckled, darkly, twirling the scalpel in his hand.

Something in my mind seemed to snap then, just like I figured it would. And without my consent, screams began to tumble from my lips, one by one. Over and over again until my throat was raw. But even then, I couldn't stop.

It was all I could do.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_My vision began to blur, only allowing me to see the splash of blue and darkness of the creatures eyes as they glared down at me. Death was knocking on my door, and there was no way out. There was no way I could run from it. Hell, even if I could run I would bleed out within minutes. Of all ways I could imagine death, I would have never thought of this to happen. Bound to a hospital dead, being cut apart by a masked cannibal. Ha. I would have laughed. But here I was, trying my hardest to see through my tears and spotted line of sight. My stomach throbbed, blood slowly trickling down my skin. An emptiness that I couldn't necessarily feel, but knew was there._

_"Answer me!" the creature growled, breaking me away from my thoughts._

_My mouth hung limply open, only my ragged breaths spilling from them. What had he asked? Something about what organ I wanted him to take next. Did he honestly expect me to answer him? "Fuck... you," I wheezed, using my last bit of strength for the insult. Who cares anymore? I felt my life slipping away, so my fear was only temporary._

_"Fine," the masked man snarled, his knuckles tightening as he gripped his scalpel. "I'll just decide for you-"_

_I remembered his voice cutting off as I begin to fade away, and the obnoxious blare of sirens approaching. Wait... sirens? I didn't possess any strength to scream for them. I could only hope they were already aware that I was here, and were coming to save me. As I tumbled into a black abyss, the last thing I noticed was the blue masked man sprinting from the room, leaving me behind as I began to float in the dark._

A black, gloved hand slapped over my mouth, silencing my cries. My wails and screams sounded like mere muffles and groans as I tried to shake him away. I heard his lips smack in annoyance as I tried to bite at him, struggling away with little to no avail. My hands were bound, offering no help along with my legs. I probably appeared similar to a fish out of water, flopping up and down but not succeeding to get away. How pathetic was I... Then, my head was thrown to the side, a stinging pain aching on my cheek. My eyes widened, my cries falling silent as I looked up at the masked man who had removed his hand from over my mouth, slapping me across my face.

"_Quiet_," he hissed, sounding like a snake.

Without another word, he grabbed my wrists, proceeding to drag me into the bleak hospital setting of his torture room. The smell of death hit my nose like a brick wall after we entered, causing my face to contort in disgust. The florescent lights were hard on my eyes, causing them to burn. The masked man roughly yanked me up, nearly throwing me onto the hospital bed. Faster than I could comprehend, he had released my wrists before quickly bounding them once more. Then, my ankles met the same fate. My heart beat a sad rhythm, the familiar setting making me want to claw my eyes out. Not to mention the garbage bag that laid to the side, more than likely holding the hollow body of the man I had saw earlier. Pretty soon, mine would join his.

"Why are you doing this?" I breathed, my throat aching from my screams. I didn't honestly know why I asked that. What answer was I expecting?

"Because I'm hungry," the man snapped in reply, his hard, empty eyes causing me to tremble.

Silent tears streaked down my cheeks as I gulped, shutting my eyes. I was just destined for this fate, was I not? Saved once before, only to be brought face to face with it once more. Forced to see his masked face each and every night in my dreams. Fearing to step outside the door. Attending therapy to try and forget. But, I was brought back once more. I was meant to die in this monsters hands, whether I liked it or not. A pitiful sob tumbled through my lips as I laid there, trying to accept the reality of the situation. I heard the scraping of metal, and it sounded as if he was sharpening his scalpel. I couldn't look. I didn't want to. I will just sit in the dark, and wait for it to consume me.

I felt him pull my shirt up to my ribcage like before, exposing my stomach to him. Exposing the hideous scar that he made. He was just shit out of luck this time around, though. Due to his first performance, I had one less organ for him this time. Ha. I heard the scraping sound once more, along with the clattering of other instruments bumping against each other. How many were truly necessary at this moment? He seemed pretty content with just using his scalpel.

"Now, where should we begi-"

His voice fell silent. And I knew exactly why. He already knew where he was going to start; where he did last time. But, his hollow gaze was on my ragged scar that showed that there was no kidney in there for him to take. Was he going to remember me? Or would he think that I just had surgery from a real doctor? Or simply got cut in an accident? Either way, the scar was enough to cause the masked man to freeze where he stood, his scalpel dangling between his fingers. I watched as he cocked his head, confusion running throughout him, it appeared. But then, he straightened up, nearly dropping his blade in the process.

A chorus of laughter tumbled through his lips, his hands holding onto his belly due to the pressure. His head was thrown back, giving me a view of his jugular as it rose and fell. His cackles slowly died down as he laid his hand on the counter to support himself. The black tar-like liquid trickled down his mask, appearing like tears. He cleared his throat before facing me once more.

"I remember you," he spoke, humor lacing his words. "Yes. You're the girl that I never finished harvesting. The one and only person who survived," he continued, his voice growing darker.

I just sat, my eyes wide as I stared up at him. What was I supposed to say? Yep, that was me. Hi.

"Um..." I murmured, not knowing what to do. I felt like a deer caught in front of headlights.

"Well, luck seems to be on my side. You don't know how bad that frustrated me," he sneered. "And yet, here you are. That's just something, isn't it," he cackled.

Even though I couldn't see it, I just knew there was a prominent smirk on his face. A rush of disappointment filled me as my heart dropped. A hopeful side of me had wished that he would let me go. But, that was an extremely idiotic dream to have. Nothing changed. Possibly only the fact that he wanted to kill me even more now than before. I was the one who got away. I was the one he never finished harvesting. So there was no way in hell he would pass up the opportunity now. I was beyond screwed.

"So," he sneered, twirling the scalpel between his fingers. "Why don't we start off where we were before."

His deranged laughter filled the air as every last drop of hope I had trickled away.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

I stared up at the masked man, my body trembling as I fought to control my tears. This was it. This was the end. There are no sirens coming to my rescue this time. We both knew it, too. I could nearly see the wicked smile that covered his face behind his mask. His empty eyes glared down at me, and it led me to wonder if he even _had_ eyes. I watched his scalpel come down to my skin once more, the cold metal causing a shiver to go down my spine.

"Wait!" I nearly shrieked, jolting up. His scalpel slipped back, causing a thin streak of red to appear not long after on my skin. He looked frustrated. All humor was gone, just pure irritation due to my interruption. I had to find time... I had to find a reason for him not to kill me. But what could I offer? What would stop this deranged killer from slicing me to pieces.

"What?" he growled, poison leaking from his tone. I had to be careful with what I say. Just the wrong tone could set him off, and that would be the end of me.

"Y-you already have food," I breathed, the heart monitor to my side going crazy. "You just harvested from that man. Y-you still even have some left over. Wouldn't you rather wait until you were out of food before killing me?" I reasoned, praying he would give me time. Any time would be better than none.

A small chuckle vibrated from him, his mask shaking slightly. "Is your life that valuable to you?" he questioned, seeming intrigued. Even still, he backed away, leaning against the bar to his side.

"Yes, it is," I breathed. Please give me the time. I felt like an idiot, asking this monster of a man for it. But it gave me more of a chance of escaping from this madness.

"Heh, if I were in your shoes, I wouldn't be trying to get _time_," he sneered. "What's the point in waiting around, knowing death is ringing at your door? But since you _insist_," he chuckled, standing back up. Within an instant, he had me unbound from the chair, and was now wrapping rope around my wrists. "After all, I do prefer a warm meal."

His words shook me, and I trembled. Perhaps I shouldn't have requested for more time. In his eyes, he was just getting better food out of it. Not to mention prolonged excitement. He wouldn't have to go out and find someone else to harvest. I would just be here... fast food. My eyes squinted closed as he wrapped my ankles together as well. Without another word, I was thrown over his shoulder. Part of me was glad that I wouldn't have to stay in that musty hospital room. But the other was utterly terrified of what else I would find. He exited from the room, shutting out the light with his free hand as he went.

I let out a small squeak as I was flipped over his shoulder, onto a somewhat comfy material. Was this... a couch? Light was then flooded into the room, giving me a full view of the masked man. He was standing as still as a statue, his empty gaze staring down at me. I avoided them, looking around the room I was currently in. It appeared as if we were in a cabin... An abandoned one, I presumed. I was laying on an old, rotten couch with ripped material. To my side was a wooden chair that appeared to be close to breaking. A small table was in the corner, an old oil lamp sitting on top of it.

"So let me get some things clear," he snapped, dragging me from my thoughts. "You did want extra time, yes? And I want a nice hot meal when I'm ready for it. But that doesn't mean life is going to be beautiful while you're here," he growled, crossing his arms. "If you backtalk me, or even make an attempt of breaking out of here, you will wish you had accepted death when it was in your face," he hissed. I was nodding before he was even done speaking. "Good. Glad to see we're on the same page." With that, he turned on his heel, prepared to exit from the room.

"W-what's your name?" I stuttered, instantly regretting it once I did. Frankly, I was just tired of calling him the blue masked man. Or the monster. Or any of the names I have made for him. Plus, if I did get on a good page with him... It was possible he would decide to spare me. Maybe... more than likely not. I was just damning myself even further, and I knew it.

I looked up, watching as he turned slightly, not completely facing me. It appeared he was thinking whether or not he should answer. What would the point be in answering your frightened hostage who asked your name? But something seemed to tick within him, as he nodded his head.

"Jack. Eyeless Jack," he replied, turning away as he did before. He didn't seem to care what my name was in the slightest. After all, I was nothing but food to him.

"Eyeless Jack," I whispered beneath my breath. So I was right... he had no eyes. But how could he see me? The more I thought about it, the more I remembered his grey skin. His shark-like teeth. The fact that he was a cannibal for gods sake! Obviously he wasn't human. In all reality, I didn't really want to _know_ what he was.

My heart plunged to the pit of my stomach, as I realized I had no chance up against this man. Even though I was out of that hospital room, and a scalpel wasn't waiting to plunge into me, there was still no chance. If I tried to run, he would find me. If I tried calling for help, he would silence me. My fate was in his hands, and there wasn't a thing I could do about it. Tears miserably streaked down my face as I thought all of this over. There was just a single thing that I was sure about here.

And that was the fact that I was going to die here.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

I was laid back on the musty couch, staring up at the ceiling. Moldy stains covered it, but it just gave me entertainment to outline the shapes. My wrists were rubbed raw from the ropes, and I gave up breaking free a long time ago. In all honesty, I was terrified to break free. His reaction... would not be pretty in the slightest. A rough slam of the door knocked me from my thoughts, my gold eyes flickering to the figure at the doorway. He returned. My nerves flipped in my stomach as I bit my lip, willing the tears to not well in my eyes. I heard a chuckle fall from his lips at the sight of my face.

"Calm down. I'm not hungry... _yet_," he sneered. Even though his face was masked, I could picture the smirk that was plastered across his face. I didn't reply. I just turned my head away, shutting my eyes. I listened as a loud creak sounded in the room, probably from the old chair in the corner. Peeking out my eyelids, I looked over to see him sitting just where I thought he was. A tissue was in one of his hands as he cleaned the dried blood off of his scalpel. I bit my lip, wondering why the hell he'd even _bother._ He seemed to like the taste of blood enough as is. "Having fun watching?" he murmured, his voice monotone as he scraped away.

I jumped, slightly, my cheeks heating up due to being caught. "I was just wondering why you were even cleaning it," I mumbled back. Right after the words passed my lips, I tasted poison. I shouldn't even be talking to him right now. Then again... I could manage to get him to spare me... if he grew attached. Why not? Challenge on. It wasn't like I could do anything else.

"Because if I don't, and use it, dried blood flakes on the organs. And even for me, that doesn't taste good," he laughed, it sounding like a raspy cough.

I mentally cringed at the thought, looking away once more. I had to keep him talking. "I'm Ivy," I whispered so low, that I wasn't even sure he could hear. The scraping noise halted for a moment, before starting again.

"I don't recall asking," he bleakly replied.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I was just letting you know," I stated, my eyes falling back onto the stained ceiling. "Is this the same cabin from before?" I asked, wanting to keep the conversation going. I had to. I had to get him comfortable, to not want to kill me in the end. But so far it seemed like I was simply talking to a brick wall.

"No," he curtly replied once more, a tinge of annoyance ringing in his tone.

"Well your... other room looked nearly identical," I whispered. Every detail was the exact same; I truly thought we were at the same place as before.

"How could it be the same? The police found the other, I figured you would recall that," he spat, the thought seeming to anger him. "I just found this one recently, and changed it to my liking."

"Oh," I replied, nodding my head. I cringed, slightly, due to the ropes cutting into my wrists even more. I still didn't say a word, though. Suddenly, he rose up from the chair, walking over. I looked up at his blue mask, the empty black eye sockets staring down at me. His form was stiff, his fists clenched by his sides.

"Why are you speaking to me so casually?" he growled. "What, do I not frighten you anymore?" he hissed, it coming out more like a challenge.

"N-no," I shook my head violently, "You still d-do," I stuttered, his looming form causing my anxiety to rise. I swallowed, pushing myself as far away from him on the couch as I could.

"Then why?" he snapped. Was he that mad that I was talking to him? I guessed so. He seemed so used to people screaming at him, I guessed he wasn't used to talking.

"I d-don't know..." I replied, finding that a suitable enough answer for him. His fists tightened even more, and I could tell if he had eyes, he would be narrowing them right now.

Without another word, he left the room, going back to his... 'office'. I sighed, laying back on the pillow. Well, at least he didn't beat me senseless for having a conversation. I still didn't know if I was getting anywhere or not. That thought alone caused ice to flow in my veins. Laying back, I decided it was time for me to sleep. I needed it, bad. And who knows if I would get another opportunity. Shutting my eyes, I fell asleep within minutes...

* * *

"WAKE UP!" the demonic voice growled, pulling me out of my dreams. My eyes snapped open, locking with his empty gaze almost immediately. I could feel the tears that stained my heated cheeks, and the sweat that dewed on the back of my neck. My throat was nearly ripped raw, and I instantly knew why. I dreamed of him, like I did nearly every night. Only this time, I woke up face to face with him. I gasped for air, trying to sit up. His gloved hands instantly stopped me, however. I looked down to see them nearly clawing into my sore shoulders, and I guessed he had been trying to shake me awake.

"I'm s-sorry," I gasped between breaths, trying to calm my racing heart. "Night terrors," I sighed, hoping that was enough of an explanation. Eyeless Jack's gloved hands ripped away, a rugged sigh muffling against his mask.

"Well you'd better get control of that, soon," he growled, adjusting his mask as he did.

I snorted, unable to help it. "I've been trying to for the past year. It's not something I can just snap my fingers and stop," I snapped back.

Jack paused, before outrageous laughter tumbled from his mouth. "Past year?" he sneered, and I instantly felt the heat flush into my cheeks. Damn it. Well isn't this just another boost to his ego. "So, it's because of me, huh? Tell me, what happens in this dreams?" he cockily cackled.

"I think you would know," I spat.

"Well, don't worry," he replied, his mask now inches from my face. "I _assure_ you, you won't have to deal with them much longer."

"Then why did you say I'd better get control of them soon?" I replied, a smirk forming across my lips. I really shouldn't talk to him this way... but he was beginning to really piss me off. I watched as he froze, then shook his head.

"So you don't wake me up with your screams until then," he growled in reply.

"Well I'm terribly sorry to _impose_ on your dear slumber," I mumbled, rolling my eyes. I wanted to laugh, finding it hilarious that we were somewhat equal now.

I heard a low growl grumble in the back of his throat. I simply smiled back at him, my nightmares already forgotten.

* * *

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

My stomach rumbled uncomfortably as I laid back on the couch. Ugh, what I would give for some breakfast right now... Or something to drink, even. I knew Jack was feasting in the kitchen. The sound of the refrigerator door yanking open and slamming closed let me know that, enough. I was just glad he wasn't eating his organs in front of me... I would probably go into a full scale panic attack if I saw. A new scary thought ran through me. How much... did he have? How long would it last? I could have sworn I went green as I sat there, wondering how much longer I would have to live.

My head snapped over to see Eyeless Jack as he entered the room. He was adjusting his navy mask over his face, his empty gaze landing on me almost instantly. I bit my lip, afraid of what was to come. I tried to sit up, as best I could, but that only resulted in the rope cutting into my wrists even harder. I flinched as they bit into my skin, the warm trickle of my blood coating my skin as they did. I grimaced in pain, slumping back down to stop it in some way. I heard Jack curse under his breath, before heading out of the room. Not too long after, however, he returned. A pair of gloves, and bandages laid in his hands.

"What are you-" I began, before he sat at the end of the couch.

My natural instinct was to shy away from him. But my curiosity won out as he released my wrists from their rope imprisonment. The fresh air slightly stung as it hit my bleeding, raw skin. Even still, it was better than before. Jack was silent as he took one, wiping the blood away before wrapping it up. My gold eyes appraised him as I laid there, not understanding him one bit. He was tending to my wounds? Once done with the first, he went to the second. I couldn't find an emotion on his face due to his mask, and lack of eyes... I was more than confused. After he was done, he slid the gloves on my hands.

"There. Now it shouldn't cut your skin," he nodded, winding the rope back around my wrists, holding them in place once more. He stood up, beginning to walk away.

"Why did you do that?" I questioned, unable to help but ask.

His stiff form froze, for just a moment, before he twisted around. "The cuts could have gotten infected. The infection could have spread. And I don't need my food going bad," he shrugged, zero emotion in his voice.

I sighed. Leave it to me to think he was beginning to show a tiny bit of compassion. "Can I have something to eat then?" I murmured, sounding nearly as cold as him.

He cracked his knuckles, a sort of awkwardness now in his stance. "Oh, I forgot about that..." he whispered. I rolled my eyes. "I don't think there's any food in here, besides my own. I'll um... go see," he murmured, walking into the kitchen.

I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. It was obvious he wasn't used to communicating with others. The awkwardness and slight shyness was quite funny. The only thing he appeared used to was inflicting pain and fear. He was sure an interesting guy, I'll give him that. I reminded myself that I needed to get him attached. With how socially awkward he was, however, I didn't know if such was remotely possible. A few minutes later, he returned to the room. In one of his hands was a stack of seemingly stale crackers, and in the other was a tall glass of tap water. I blinked, my stomach shaking it's head no. But, I didn't really have a choice.

"This is all I could find," he murmured, walking over. Within a second, he released my stinging wrists once more before handing it over. Even though I ached for something else, I dug in. I was finished within seconds, the bland aftertaste of the crackers swimming in my mouth. I pursed my lips, drinking the water.

"So... how long do you think you're organs are going to last you?" I asked, avoiding his stone gaze. I twiddled my free fingers, not knowing how much longer they would be.

"Um... probably around five days," he shrugged, not seeming to know for sure.

My stomach dropped. Five days. I had five days left. I sucked in a deep breath before nodding my head. "Oh. Okay."

He cocked his head. "You're a strange one," he murmured beneath his breath, his non moving appearance slightly eerie.

"What?" I scoffed, the corners of my lips turning down. "How am I strange? You're one to talk," I mumbled beneath my breath.

He shook his head. "I don't understand how you are sitting there speaking so casually," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's... not natural. Everyone else screams, or begs, or cries. Or simply says nothing at all. Yet to you, it's all sunshine and rainbows," he growled, his anger appearing to rise.

"I figure why waste the time I do have screaming, crying or begging," I shrugged, finding that to be a good enough answer for the cannibal.

He let out a small huff before walking over, binding my wrists once more. "That's a strange perspective," he stated, turning away afterward.

"Well, not everyone's the same," I chuckled in response.

Not offering another reply, he was gone, exiting from the room. I sighed. He was calling me strange. I rolled my eyes, finding the entire thing to be so fucked up, that it wasn't funny. Deep down, I wanted to be crying and screaming and begging. But I was simply on survival mode right now, doing anything and everything possible to get that monster to like me. At least enough to not want to eat me. I shivered, pushing away the tears that ached to be released. It was hard getting him to, though. He was so socially awkward that it was almost funny. Perhaps, though, that would help out later on.

I could only hope...

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the day I laid there, alone. My stinging wrists gave me little company as I stared at the lines on the walls and ceiling. My stomach quit grumbling a while ago, giving up on the principal of food. Those crackers did practically nothing. The water, however, did. Squirming where I sat, I contemplated calling Jack. Should I? Or should I not? The more time that went by, I gave up on waiting for him. Some things in this world could not wait.

"Jack!" I yelled, my dry throat causing my voice to be slightly raspy. "Eyeless Jack!"

A few moments passed, before I heard the clomp of his feet coming towards the room. The door swung open, his blue mask staring in my direction. "Yes?" he sighed, seeming to be slightly irritated.

"Um... could you let me up so I can go to the bathroom?" I asked, my face heating up. I saw him jolt where he stood, making my face even more red.

"Ugh, yes, one second," he murmured, hurrying over. I couldn't help but grin slightly due to his reaction. It was quite funny; he obviously didn't think about the fact that I would have needs.

Within a minute, my wrists were free. I sat up, stretching out my aching limbs and hearing there satisfying pops. Although I wanted to avoid looking at him, it seemed impossible not to anymore. The face that still haunts my nightmares. But like I told him, why should I waste my last bit of time worrying about him? I had two possible outcomes. Free, or dinner. My frown deepened as I stood. Silently, he turned, starting for the doorway to the room. I guessed I was expected to follow, and hurriedly did so. He paused outside a door, then nodded his head.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I rushed past him, slamming the door behind me. A sad part of me knew that he'd be waiting outside, which caused a new round of heat to flush through my cheeks. It wasn't long after, before I exited out, to see him standing there as expected. I awkwardly grinned, starting by him back to the other room. Part of my hoped that he would just go off and leave me alone. My wrists were singing with joy due to not being restrained. But just my luck, he followed right behind me.

I sat on the couch, pursing my lips as he lingered in the doorway. Twiddling my fingers, I figured I might as well talk to him for a bit. Get him more attached, give me some entertainment in this boring place.

"So why exactly do you eat people, Jack?" I asked, trying to give him a decent smile. But that mask and dark eye sockets gave me nothing to go off of.

"Because that's the only thing I can stomach," he replied, his voice bleak. His sigh echoed from the inside of his mask as he walked inside, sitting on the chair across from me.

My eyebrows furrowed. "The only thing you can stomach?" I scoffed. "Believe me, there are lots of... better food out there," I coughed. I mentally quivered at the thought of eating someone.

"Not for me," he stated, his empty gaze emotionless.

"Why's that?"

"Well, why do you eat your people food?" he challenged, slight emotion finally coming into his voice. Although... it seemed to be agitation.

"Because I have to, to live. I just couldn't eat someone else, knowing they're the same thing as me," I scoffed. "Would you like it if someone ate you?"

"There is no one else like me," he replied, with a sick chuckle. That caused me to stare at him, with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" I breathed.

"I mean what I said," he nodded, and I could tell he was smiling.

"So you're not human?"

"No."

My stomach dropped. There went every drop of hope I wished for. "Well what are you?" I breathed.

He shrugged. "Not too sure."

His curt replies were starting to irritate me. But I tried to keep things going anyway. "That's interesting," I replied, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. After all, what else could he be? And alien? Monster? I already thought he was a monster, perhaps I was truthfully right.

"If you say so."

My eyes narrowed at him, as I bit my lip. "So organs taste good to you, huh? With how you like it, it seems like how candy is for everyone else," I giggled, imagining him stuffing his face full of chocolate. That would be an interesting sight.

"Candy?"

"Yeah. Like chocolate and lollipops and other stuff," I shrugged. "It's sugary and sweet. Tastes really good."

He simply grunted in reply. That led to me giving up entirely on trying to have a conversation with the awkward monster man. My fate was sealed and I knew it. No matter how much I would like to change it.

"You sure do talk a lot," he mumbled, leaning his head back. He seemed very tired, but I could tell his gaze was on me.

"You used to. When you were trying to scare me," I reminded him, remembering his cocky, terrifying words.

"Do I not anymore?" he growled, causing me to jump where I sat.

"I never said that," I hissed, annoyed. "I meant when you were deliberately trying to. Now you give bleak little replies when I'm trying to have a conversation."

"Well I've never met another human who has been persistent enough to try to have a conversation with me. We discussed how I am clearly not, how about _you?_ Either you're not a human, or you're not a brilliant one."

I glared at him, biting my tongue. He just couldn't see why I'm trying to talk to him. If he gets attached, I don't die. And oh, how I am trying yet failing.

"Neither," I sniffed, turning my head away. "Just a bored human, counting down her minutes until she dies. Not my fault that you suck at conversing," I grinned, fighting fire with fire.

I could feel his gaze penetrating through me. "I believe I'll eat your tongue first," he growled, his voice low and eerie. It caused my heart to drop, but my expression didn't falter.

"Be careful, it's spicy," I snapped back, unable to help my slight grin. I have literally lost my damn mind, talking to him this way. A month ago I would have never dreamed of this, nor thought it possible. I must have cracked, and given up on life all together. I suppose I'd rather that right now, than to suffer for the rest of my time.

I waited for his response, but saw his chest begin to vibrate, then the chuckles that tumbled from his lips. I made him... laugh? That made me laugh as well, unable to help it. So here I was, laughing with a monster man who planned to kill me.

The odds.

* * *

**Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

Fifty eight. Fifty nine. Sixty. Sixty one. Sixty two.

A heavy sigh spilled out of my mouth as I laid back on the couch, my arm draped over my forehead. Not a whole lot to do while you waited for death to arrive on your doorstep. I scowled, beginning to bite on my lower lip as I continued to count the spots on the ceiling. As much as I hated to say it, I wished that Jack would just come back into the room. A bit of entertainment wouldn't be too awful until that moment arrives. My eyes widened, as I truly thought over what had just run through my head. I had to be losing it. Simply losing it. I leaned up, stretching out my arms that were thankfully unshackled.

He seemed to be trusting me more, which was good. But it wasn't like I could just run away. With those animalistic qualities the strange demon man possessed, he would find me in an instant. That was the last thing that I wanted was to be found in the woods. Every drop of hope I had would be instantly erased. I tapped an odd beat on the floor as I looked around the cabin, twiddling my fingers anxiously.

Standing, I figured I might as well explore the cabin I was currently enclosed in. Walking out of the room, I saw the bathroom to the side. Continuing to the next room, it seemed to be a run down kitchen. As Jack had said before, there was no food, so I wasn't going to waste my time opening the cabinets. Or the refrigerator... especially not the refrigerator. I mentally shivered at the thought. I twisted on my heal, nearly running from the room. I passed the room that I knew to be... his sick form of an office. I was staying as far away from that place as I possibly could. If he caught me in there, I would never return.

There was only one room left in this small place. I stood in front of the door, debating whether or not I should enter. But that curiosity... the _boredom._ I hesitantly reached forward, quietly twisting the handle. Pushing it open, I flinched as it creaked. Looking inside, it seemed like a bedroom. A very, very misused, wrecked bedroom. But the main thing I had to notice, was that he wasn't in here. I had to guess he was in his office, which caused my heart to pound uncomfortably. Sucking in a deep breath, I entered.

The bed frame was broken, the old, dirty mattress sagging due to it. There were no sheets, and only a single, crumpled pillow. That sight caused me to frown, unable to help it. The musty couch I have been staying on appeared to be in better shape than this. Forcing myself to look away, I saw a bookshelf in the corner. Inspecting it further, I saw that it was filled to the brim with medical books. There could not be a single thing this man could not know, seeing all this. Backing away, and carefully stepping over all the debris on the floor, I noticed that there wasn't much else in the room. Only a scratched up table beside the bed, a single oil lamp on top.

Frowning, I backed to the door, trying to ignore the moth eaten curtains by the window. But while I backed into the doorway, a form behind me caused me to come to a complete stop. My heart ceased its beating as I felt the warmth on my back, and heard the muffled sound of breathing next to my ear. My mind was completely blank as the fear set in.

"You know, curiosity killed the cat," Jack's raspy voice spoke, chills running up my spine.

"I... I'm glad I'm not a cat, then," I croaked, trying to calm my heart.

He chuckled, gruffly, as I turned around. That damned mask didn't give me a single hint of what he was thinking; whether he was angry or not.

"I'm sorry for wandering around... I was just... bored," I murmured, nearly gnawing my lip off in the process.

"Well were you entertained?" he scoffed, leaning against the doorway. "I'd imagine so, my room is beyond enticing," he snorted, his empty gaze on me.

I cracked a grin, glad that he was speaking more. Even though it wasn't the nicest of words, it was better than his curt, blunt little remarks. "Very entertained. But, you could clean it up a bit, don't you think? With all the time on your hands, I don't see why not," I threw back, my smile growing.

"I don't see what _for_, kitty cat," he chuckled, a rough edge to his words. "After all, it is not like I have many guests. Many who stay alive, that is."

My eyes narrowed, as my heart stuttered. There it was. That fear. No wonder he was speaking more. He always can whenever he's inflicting fear.

"Well, you do now, so get to work," I sniffed, holding my head high.

"There you are with that spicy tongue again. You'd better tame it-it is dinner time, after all."

"Thank you for reminding me. Do you have more crackers?"

This drew him up, his form stiffening. Score! "No. That was it," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Come to think of it..." he murmured, turning his head.

Before I could respond, he was out of the room, starting down the hall. I sped behind him, nearly falling backwards when he entered his office of death. My cheeks heated as I leaned against the wall, wondering why in the hell he was going in _there _of all places. It wasn't a few moments later before he returned, holding up a black backpack.

"Last meal was carrying this. He was camping... you'd better hope he has something in here for you to eat, or you're going to starve," Jack murmured, unzipping it.

Reaching inside, he pulled out a couple articles of clothing, a flashlight, a lighter... and then two cans. At first, I didn't even care what was in them. I was just truthfully happy that food was an option now. My grin was wide as he inspected the cans, his head cocking to the side.

"This looks disgusting. Soup... but if you want it, go for it," he shrugged, handing me the cans.

My smile grew as I sped off for the kitchen, leaving my odd nightmare man behind. But, I couldn't help but pause, slightly turning my head to the side.

"Thank you," I squeaked, before leaving him behind. Thanking your captor... I really was losing it.

But he found me soup.

* * *

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Boom, boom, Boom!_

My nightmares were interrupted just for a second as three loud knocks sounded. Rolling over on the couch, I tried to get back to sleep... terror filled, or not. However, it wasn't even a minute before three more knocks sounded. I groaned, flipping over only to crash onto the ground below. A slight squeal exited my lips as my eyes flashed open. I looked like I had completely lost my mind as I tried to stand, loosing my balance twice. What made matters worse, was that Jack had witnessed the entire thing.

He stood in the center of the room, his gaze set on me. I blushed as I watched the black goo trickle down his mask, wishing I could just go back to sleep. Forget I was here. Forget that I only had four days left. That damn knocking made all of those thoughts disappear, leaving me to wonder who was here. Was it the police? My heart swelled with hope, and I could tell from Jack's stiff form that he was wondering the same.

"Sit on that couch, and don't make a move," he hissed, his furious tone leaving me to comply without argument.

Twisting my head, I watched as he approached the window. Pulling the holey drapes back, he peered out towards the door. I tried not to notice his scalpel which he furiously gripped. It felt like my hope dissipated as soon as it had arrived when I saw his shoulders slump with non other than relief. Turning to me, he tucked his scalpel away.

"Don't say a word, if possible," he sighed, before walking to the door.

Curious, I continued to watch as he opened it. But right as he did, I wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear. There was a man. But he didn't seem like any average man. Who would, with a carved smile, singed eyelids, and charred skin? I felt my breath catch in my throat as the smiling man chuckled at the sight of Jack.

"Well, EJ, it's been long time, no see," his grizzly voice spoke, his smile growing.

My insides curled as I cowered down behind the couch, wondering how many psychopaths roam this area. I heard Jack grunt in reply, then footsteps as the smile man entered.

"How'd you know I was here?" Jack asked, roughly shutting the door. He didn't appear too happy that this man was here, either.

"I didn't," the man cackled, making ice trail through my veins. "Was originally going to kill whoever was in here, if there even was anyone. But the black gunk on the door gave me a hint," he laughed, coming into my line of sight.

I shrunk back, swallowing roughly as I watched his lidless eyes wash over Jack. He ran a hand through his dark hair, before his eyes unfortunately landed on me. His lips pulled back from his teeth, his cheekbones raising as he drank in my fear.

"Well, hello," he sneered, whipping a kitchen knife out of his pocket. He jumped forward before I could even blink, my life flashing so quick in front of my eyes. That was, until black filled my vision.

Jack crouched in front of me, blocking Jeff's knife. I didn't fail to notice it skim his side, and the black blood that now trickled from it. I tried to catch my breath as the smiling man raised an eyebrow, seeming to not understand.

"No," Jack growled, the demonic edge returning to his voice.

The smiling man paused, before breaking into a fit of laughter. "No to killing a human? C'mon, EJ, you're not going soft, are you?" he snorted, shaking his head. "You know as well as I do that she needs to go to sleep."

I was shaking as Jack still covered me, wanting to run as fast as I could from this room. I had finally calmed down to the point where I could form coherent thoughts, and now this guy appeared! I just couldn't catch a damn break!

"She's food, Jeff," Jack spat, making tears well into my eyes.

A flicker of comprehension came across Jeff's pinpricks, as he finally nodded. "Ah, I got you. Forgot that you ate them. You know, you're missing out on a lot of fun. It's much better to get all your anger out by stabbing them as fast as you can," he snickered.

"That's your opinion," Jack replied, his head cocking to the side.

"I thought you usually take care of the humans right after you kidnap the bastards. Why isn't she in your torture room?" Jeff asked, his pinpricks returning to me. I was beginning to be glad that it was Jack who found me, and not him. It surprised me to think that I'd rather Jack find me than _anyone._

"We have a deal. Let's leave it at that," Jack mumbled, straightening up from in front of me.

Jeff simply shrugged. "Whatever. You can do what you want with your kill, I suppose."

Jack nodded, leaving deathly silence lingering in the room. The uncomfortable atmosphere made my skin crawl as I tried to get my breathing under control.

"Well," Jeff sucked in a gust of air, his eyes flickering to the door, "I suppose since no victims live here, I best be going. I'll stop by later on when your food isn't here," he chuckled, his smile returning.

Once again, just a simple grunt from Jack. With that, Jeff walked to the door, letting himself out without another word. My heart finally began to slow, as I looked up at Jack.

"Who was _that_?" I croaked, sitting up on the couch.

He sighed. "That would be Jeff the Killer. An old friend of mine, if you want to call him that." He walked over to his usual chair, plopping down in an exhausted manner. Did he not sleep?

"You have other killer friends?" I snorted, although it came out completely serious.

Jack simply to stare off at the spiderweb in the corner, seeming to think things over. "Unfortunately," he finally growled beneath his breath.

"You really hate company, don't you?" I chuckled, shaking my head. I have never seen such a loner in my entire life.

"I don't believe it is that hard to tell," he bluntly replied.

It was then I noticed the dark blood that was starting to stain his chair. "Jack... you're bleeding," I swallowed, wondering if he didn't notice, or just didn't care.

He looked down, then merely shrugged. No reply. I guess it was the latter. Pursing my lips, a strange part of me felt guilty. He got cut for saving me... actually saving me from a different killer. Yes, he still had intentions of killing me later on... I scowled. Such a fucked up twist of events. Even still, I stood up without a word.

"Where are you going?" Jack hissed, yet made no move to get up from his chair.

"I'll be right back," I grumbled, angrily exiting from the room.

Storming down the hall, I paused in front of his deathly 'office'. Sucking in a giant gust of air, I pushed the door open. Hesitantly walking in, I had to force myself to not look at the chair I was strapped into not even two days ago. Pulling out each of the drawers, it wasn't long before I found bandages and alcohol. Walking back out, I slammed the door behind me, a sour frown on my face.

Once I was back, I saw Jack was staring at me right as I entered. Then, his mask lowered as he apparently stared at what I grasped. "There's no need for that," he mumbled, yet it held an edge that I didn't understand.

"Shut it," I snapped, with a bit too much harshness.

I didn't miss the growl that was rumbling in the back of his throat as I approached, yet he made no move to stop me. Barely lifted his hoodie, I saw that the gash wasn't too deep above his grey hip. I put a cotton ball up to the alcohol, only to have him stop me.

"I don't need that," he stated, his monotone voice offering no explanation.

"It could get infected. You don't know where the hell that man's knife has been," I reminded him, my glare intense. I was stupidly trying to be helpful, and he just couldn't make it easy.

"I'm not exactly human, remember? It wont get infected," he sighed, sounding as if he was talking to a small child. I was so close to dropping everything and storming out of the room.

Rolling my eyes, I began to bandage the cut, noticing he did not squirm or flinch even once. He must have a strong pain tolerance, I presumed. I was just about to finish, before I noticed his masked face lower, his empty gaze set on me.

"Why are you doing this?" he murmured, true curiosity sounding within his voice.

My eyebrows mashed together, as I tried to find an answer. I truly didn't know.

"So you don't get blood on the chair," I mumbled so low, I wasn't sure he heard.

"Yes... the chair," he quietly agreed, leaving the room in silence as I finished.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
